cityofrobloxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jake "Jam"
: "First rule of police work, Cole, don't assume anything, just like your imaginary prime drug dealer.." : ― "Jam" on who to suspect for the drug dealer. Jacob '"Jam" ' is a central character in City of Robloxia. "Jam" was Floyd Rose's partner while Cole Phelps is in the Patrol, Traffic and Homicide desk. Rusty became Cole's partner when Cole is promoted to Ad. Vice, and later Roy Earle's partner when Cole is demoted to Arson. Biography Background Jacoban was born in 1988. Little is known about his family life growing up, although he mentions to Phelps that he was once an altar boy. He has been married and divorced three times. He has a 14 year old daughter with one of his ex-wives, though this was unplanned. "Jam" served many years in RCPD and became a veteran Homicide detective and worked alongside Floyd Rose. : "Phelps, I don't care that you just got smacked in the head, you don't call me Jake or Jacoban." : ― "Jam" Jacoban prefers the nickname "Jam" over his embarrassing given name, Jacoban. Despite his dedication and experience, throughout his later years "Jam" became a borderline alcoholic for a short amount of time, as well as lazy with his work for a short time. Events of City of Robloxia Patrol and Traffic "Jam" is seen along with Floyd Rose, investigating Scooter Peyton's murder, although they dropped the investigation. Rusty is later seen in Cole's first day in the Traffic desk, he is one of the officers and detectives in the room, along with his then-partner, Floyd. Homicide "Jam" was stuck in Homicide for a while, but Floyd Rose was chosen to be the Captain of Homicide after James Donnelly retired shortly after Cole kills Kate Marsh. "Jam" is soon promoted to Ad. Vice, 1 week before Phelps. Vice : "Stand up, Phelps. Take a cheer. You're in the major leagues now, sonny. Jacoban, a fine lawman of the old school, will be taking you under his wing." : ― Lieutenant Archie Colmyer, on Phelps's and "Jam"'s partnership As Cole Phelps received a promotion to the Ad. Vice squad, replacing a senior detective that was discharged, "Jam" was partnered with Phelps. They both were initially tasked with solving the cases of the drug deals and drug releated crimes. Henry, which due to similarities with the murder of Elizabeth Short, gets tied by the press to the prime drug dealer. Phelps was also assigned with a old friend David Smith with "Jam". : "It leaves me saddled with a chump like you, Phelps. I didn't ask for you and I don't want you. So keep it to yourself." : ―"Jam", displeased by being partners with Cole Phelps Initially, he resented Phelps' swift promotion to the Ad. Vice desk, and treated him with arrogance for a while, since Phelps was only a member of the RCPD for a little over a year, whereas "Jam" had to work for a lot longer to achieve the same position. Eventually, they got used to each other and "Jam" was more friendly. Furthermore, Phelps' assumption of the prime drug dealer lead only irritated "Jam", believing Phelps to be very self-serving, and wanting to solve the case for his own personal glory. The case ended with the arrest of Alonzo Mendez. Subsequently, Cole and "Jam" received several similar cases of drug deals that appear to be committed by the same person, but always ended up leading to unlikely suspects (such as a pedophile overdosing people, a strange fruit store owner, a crazy homeless man and a socialist writer with anger issues) through suspiciously strong evidence. With strong cases and convictions, "Jam" dismissed the possibility of the prime drug dealer and dismissed the similarities between each deals that end up in deaths, as copycats. Regardless, both Phelps and "Jam"'s actions earned good press for the LAPD as well as strong praise from the lieutenant of Vice. Throughout their time together, "Jam" developed more respect for Phelps, praising him as a good case man and the two built a proficient partnership, becoming Lieutenant's "finest crusaders." However, when the Vice department received a series of strange letters containing extracts from Percy Bysshe Shelley poem "Prometheus Unbound," Phelps and the Lieutenant could no longer ignore the possibility that a serial killer was on the loose. : "We're gonna catch hell for this. Banging up innocent men." : ― "Jam", after realizing that they had arrested innocent men over their last five cases The Lieutenant warned both "Jam" David and Phelps that if they didn't catch the true killer then their careers would be over for their wrongful convictions, and would have to face the public and press' outrage. Phelps read the poem extracts carefully and discovered that the letters where leading them to various landmarks throughout the city. At the first location, the public fountain, they discovered not only another extract but also found Elizabeth Short's social security card. Throughout the rest of locations was a test or trap leading to an item from one of the victims of their previously solved cases. "Jam" finally realized that they were being set up by the prime drug dealer who also responsible for the other murders. Despite their mistakes, "Jam" saw this as opportunity to appease the Lieutenant and the press, providing they could catch the dealer. The final clue led Phelps, David Smith and "Jam" to a hideout at the Christ Crown of Thorns, an old abandoned church, where Garret Mason awaited. Phelps recognized Mason as the temp bartender at The Bamba Club during the Henry case. Mason in turn applauded Phelps for having the tenacity to find him, while dismissing "Jam" as a "boorish ignoramus." Mason fled into the church catacombs and after an extended chase that ended in the church's graveyard, Phelps shot and killed Mason. Despite being the a murderer and a drug dealer and even with compelling proof of his murders, the Lieutenant revealed to Phelps, Smith and "Jam" that Mason was actually the half-brother of a very influential and undisclosed politician, hence Mason's name and acts were to be kept out of public knowledge and out of official records. The suspects that were previously arrested were quietly released and the truth was quietly buried, thus ensuring Phelps and "Jam"'s silence. Later in Vice "Jam" and Smith also Phelps, discovered a person had been drugging and kidnapping students of the local school, "Jam" successfully caught the killer with the assistance of Phelps and Smith, this explains his disappearance in a couple of episodes. Soon after he arrives, the replacement for "Jam", Roy Earle, who had got Phelps to Ad. Vice got Smith killed in a fight in a old warehouse. Both Phelps and "Jam" blamed Earle for getting David killed, the Lieutenant figured this out with the affair between Elsa and Phelps, Earle was banished from Ad. Vice and Cole was demoted to the Arson Desk, "Jam" asked if he could go to Arson with Cole, but didn't succeed. Arson "Jam" became the Captain of Ad. Vice, a couple of months after Earle was banished and Cole was demoted and requested Cole to be promoted back to Vice, as the Captain of the highest department, and discovering that the scandal was a fake by Earle, Cole was promoted back to Vice. : Reuniting with Phelps after Phelps' is promoted back to Vice "Jam" was later sent to investigate the murder of Dr. Harlan Fontaine, during which he discovered that Elsa Lichtmann was kidnapped hence called for Phelps to come to the scene, knowing his relationship with her. Unlike most other characters, "Jam" is still friendly towards Phelps after the scandal with Elsa, most likely because he has been in three unsuccessful marriages himself. After Phelps' death, "Jam" went to his funeral, paying his respects to his former partner and best friend. Personality : "You're the new face of the department, Phelps. The modern cop who tries to understand why the perp does what he does. Me, I just drop the hammer down on the lowlifes. You crunch a roach under your heel, you don't worry about what it's feeling, you just grind it into the pavement." : ― "Jam" "Jam" is a cynical and world weary detective that doesn't really take his job too seriously anymore. He is described by Captain Donnelly as an "old school and practical policeman." He is not afraid to stray from the book to bring justice to criminals by bullying or intimidating them. "Jam" is often lazy, overeats, and was a borderline alcoholic for 2 years, as revealed in The Studio Secretary Murder; Phelps had to tell Walter Robbins that "Jam" was joking, under the impression that he was going to get drunk on the job after asking for some stock to help motivate him and solve the case faster. In "The Naked City," Roy Earle refers to him as "a drunk." He also called him "an old bulldog, who can't get up a flight of stairs without coughing up his lunch." : "If I killed every wife that served me papers I'd be a mass murderer." : ― "Jam" Unlike most other characters, "Jam" is still friendly towards Phelps after the scandal with Elsa. He actually appears to be even friendlier towards him, though this is unsurprising, considering Galloway's attitude towards women (He's not sexist.). He also could've been friendlier because while the two were in the Vice desk together, he kept trying to get Phelps to drop his loyal attitude towards women. Partners Unknown - Patrol Desk Unknown - Traffic Desk Unknown - Bunco Desk Unknown - Burglary Desk Floyd Rose - Homicide Desk Cole Phelps - Ad. Vice Desk David Smith - Ad. Vice Desk Roy Earle - Ad. Vice Desk Episode Appearances (Chronological) Patrol * S2E1: Upon Reflection (Seen with Floyd Rose) Traffic * S2E3: The Driver's Seat (Seen sat next to Floyd Rose) * S2E10: A Marriage Made in Heaven (Congratulating Phelps and in Background) Homicide * S3E6: The Red Lipstick Murder (Seen Making a Call) * S3E11: The Quarter Moon Murders (Seen in the Church after Phelps kills Marsh) Vice * S4E1: The Black Caesar * S4E2: The Headless Horseman * S4E4: The Odd One Out * S4E5: Reefer Madness * S4E7: The Set Up * S4E8: Ingulfed by Flames * S4E6: Manifest Destiny Arson * S5E2: The Gas Chambers (Passing By and saying hello to Phelps) * S5E11: Nicholson Electroplating (Telling Phelps he's being Promoted back to Vice) Vice (Yet Again) * S5E13: A Polite Invitation * S5E15: In Dark Water * S5E16: Death in Heaven * S5E18: Adrenalized * S5E22: Dead in the City of Angels * S5E27: A Different Kind of War * S5E28: Ceremony